


Кольцами дым падает на тело

by zussiaszhore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Minor Violence, angsty, hurtful!Zayn, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zussiaszhore/pseuds/zussiaszhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль всегда была точкой не возврата</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольцами дым падает на тело

Боль всегда является точкой не возврата. Вот ты в один день все еще ходишь в школу, гуляешь с друзьями и получаешь полное наслаждение от твоей никчемной жизни. Тебя не волнуют ни те люди, которые смотрят косо на тебя с твоим парнем, которые смотрят с презрением на твою смуглую кожу и татуировки на руках; тебя не волнуют твои родственники, которые осуждают тебя за множество грехов. Ты просто идешь в комнату, и это снова твой мир. Мир, в которым только ты и _он_.

А на следующий день ты уже лежишь на голом полу в квартире, с ободранными обоями. В ней всего одна комната и туалет совмещенной с ванной. Канализация ни к черту, а теплой воды не было уже месяца два. Оттуда воняет так же, как и от тебя. Сбоку лежит полупустая пачка сигарет и зажигалка. А в руке шприц с пресловутым дерьмом, купленный у местного дилера в таком же вонючем районе.

И ты не понимаешь, как оказался здесь. Как между _вчера_ и _сегодня_ стоит лишь одна ниточка боли.

Ты не живешь. Твое лицо осунулось, скулы выделяются, и кажутся почти острыми, будто ими можно порезать запястья очередной маленькой истерички. На тебе рванная футболка, убегал в ней от очередного поддонка, решившего, что он может изменить этот ебаный мир, и джинсы, которые совершенно жесткие от грязи; они неприятно рвут кожу, оставляя ссадины. И можно было бы раздеться, но пол слишком холодный. Страшно отхватить пневмонию. Будто ты не прогнил уже с ног до головы.

Сложно избавиться от боли. Прикосновения отросшими ногтями к коже даже не причиняют физической боли, а вот рана в груди кажется черной дырой. Потолок в квартире исполосан трещинами, и ты молишься, чтобы это здание, наконец, разрушилось. Даже если не уверен, что _вселенная_ настолько милостива, чтобы позволить умереть так легко.

И в социальных сетях это зовется депрессией, может расстройством личности. Или у тебя склонности к суициду, вот только _умирать_ , на самом деле, не хочется. Хочется встать где-то наверху крыши, и кричать, кричать, кричать. Будто кому-то есть дело. Будто тот парень, с коричневыми волосами, поднятой челкой, и карими глазами, как чай, который его мать любила заваривать из различных трав, которые смотрели когда-то с такой добротой, вновь взглянет на тебя, как будто ты _что-то_ значишь.

Зейн не понимает, когда боль превращается в ненависть. И это какая-то стадия. Что-то там с отрицанием, осознанием, принятием. Пусть все идет на хуй. Ему всего лишь нужно _справиться_ , может, трахнуть кого-то. Избить кого-то. Чтобы кто-то осознал, как чувствуется эта боль, даже если она будет в тысячи раз меньше.

Зейн не понимает, когда он начинает гулять возле знакомых улиц, разыскивая в людях родное лицо. Он держит в руках тряпки, завязывая их на кулаки. И зима уже пришла, вдруг осознает парень. Он чувствует ужасный холод, сковывающий движения. На прошлой неделе Малик потерял ключ от квартиры, которую он все равно оставил не закрытой. А когда пришел туда, то нашел в ней какого-то кретина, трахающего то ли шлюху, то ли бомжиху.

Он был готов вытошнить свой желчный сок, будто что-то попадало в его желудок, кроме воды и украденных вещей из ближайшего супермаркета.

Все его тело дрожит, и он садится, обнимая себя руками. Перед глазами почему-то все плывет. И он вдруг начинает смеяться. Это и в правду _смешно_. Люди обещали ему хорошее будущее. Он был умным, красивым и смекалистым. Он мог пойти в любой университет и жить спокойной жизнью. Но он сидит на подтаивающем снегу, его рванная футболка не защищает ни от ветра, ни от холодной каменной стены. И он уверен, что уже привык к этому.

Брюнет вытаскивает из кармана сломанную у конца сигарету и пытается зажечь промокшие спички. Он смотрит на свои грязные руки, и опускает их вниз, пытается впиться пальцами в асфальт. Снег жжет кожу, и руки, кажется, перестают дрожать.

Будто его это _волнует_.

Зейн сидит так, пока не темнеет. Он знает, что тряпки на его руках уже совершенно мокрые. И он подносит кулак ко рту, чтобы не взвыть. Правда, он не знает от чего.

Ему кажется, что он видит перед собой глаза цвета чая. Ему кажется, что он видит перед собой чуть пухлые губы и взволнованное выражение лица. Ему кажется, что чувствует на своих руках слишком сильную хватку, будто Лиам хоть когда-то был настолько сильным. И потом он понимает, что ему не _кажется_.

Он слышит голос этого парня. Такой же теплый, будто голос вообще может быть теплым. Но он похож на одеяло, которого у Зейна не было уже очень давно. И он начинает злиться.

\- Зейн? С тобой все в порядке?

Зейн думает ответить, но он не слышал свой голос несколько месяцев. И ему не хочется слышать этот хриплый и, скорее всего, сиплый голос. Ведь он в порядке. Вот только пустота и ненависть никуда не уходит.

Парень убирает руки Лиама со своих плеч, удерживая равновесие, и он видит ясно в первый раз за долгое время. Зейн заносит руку, тут же ударяя парня перед собой. Лиам отшатывается, явно не ожидая такого сильного удара, ведь Малик выглядел не здорово. Он мог поспорить, что добрый, милый Лиам не ожидал удара вообще.

**Прости, Зейн, но мы должны расстаться.**

И ярость, он уверен, накрывает темной пеленой его глаза, потому что он чувствует кожу под своими кулаками. Отдаленно он видит, как тряпки на костяшках покрылись красным. И на его лице дикая улыбка. Он почти видит красный снег.

**Лиам.**

Его голова просто взрывается, медленно разрушая. Он дрожит, и все бьет и бьет. А потом пинает, пытаясь сделать больнее. Он почти может слышать тихие всхлипы и какие-то фразы. И снова начинает смеяться, когда попытки Лиама защититься перестают поступать.  
 **  
Увидимся, Зейн.**

**Можешь быть уверен, Лиам. Ты не забудешь меня.**

Зейн отходит, поскальзываясь на льду и падая на землю, ударяясь головой о лед. Он счастливо улыбается, чувствуя кровь под своим затылком. И медленно закрывая глаза, вздыхая грязный и плохо пахнущий воздух какой-то подворотни.

_Как он вообще оказался здесь?!_

Боль всегда является точкой не возврата. Вот в один день у тебя был сын, который подавал большие надежды. Который был влюблен, настолько сильно, что любовь закрывала ему глаза на весь этот мир.

А в другой день все мечты твоего мальчика медленно разрушаются, оставляя лишь два потрепанных, разрушенных тела на двух койках в больнице. Их руки тянутся друг к другу, будто они никогда не разрушали друг друга.

И тебе остается лишь смотреть, как снег перестает идти, а ночь сменяется ярким рассветом. И кто-то на другом конце мира жизнерадостно смеется, выкачивая из все счастье из этого мира.


End file.
